


Meant for me

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: Qrow and Tyrian's rematch but with a twist.





	Meant for me

Weapons clashed and auras flickered. Grunts and yells echoed in the ruins of the Atlas streets and rubble. 

Qrow skidded back a few feet away from Tyrian. He felt sweat roll down his temple, or at least he hoped it was sweat and not blood. Tyrian stood tall. That craze smile still ever present on his face.

"What's wrong little bird? Out of breath already?" the man mocked.

"With you? Never." Qrow shot back

"Good." Tyrian growled.

Both men eased into a fighting stance. Gold looking into red with sadistic glee, Red glaring into Gold with uncontrollable rage. The two men rushed at each other, bullets flew, a bullet kissed Qrow's cheek as it flew by, leaving a scratch in her memory. His scythe cut the ends of Tyrian's bangs and he leaned backwards to avoid the blade that would have had his head. Sparks flew like a festival, the hunter and the scorpion engaged in a deadly waltz.

Qrow saw a flash of green in the corner of his eye. He didn't know what it was, or at least it didn't click in his head what the green was or who it was, not until Tyrian grunted. Oscar stood above the other man, his cane raised high above his head, waiting for another strike. 

"Oscar! Stay back!"

"This is my fight too!"

Tyrian got up with a spin kick, his tail unrolling and stretched out. His tail shot forward, Oscar narrowly avoided the blow. Oscar easily melted into the fight, much to Tyrian complete twisted joy. 

Tyrian laughed as he swung his blades and tail around, both hunters blocked frantically. Tyrian jumped at Oscar, the blades on his wrists clashed and caught on Oscar's cane. The man stared into Hazel eyes.

Tyrian seemed oddly intrigued by Oscar, going as far as leaning in and sniffed him a little. Oscar shoved him away as far as possible.

"Oh! How absolutely lovely! Old Oz joined the fray!" he clapped in glee. Qrow swung his scythe with a scream, Tyrian jumped on his blade, he waved at him mockingly. Tyrian jumped off the blade, he arched his back and started to shoot both huntsmen. Oscar threw up his green shield bubble. Qrow crouched down to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here, kid?" 

Oscar didn't say anything.

"Kid-" 

"You really think that after all we've been through, I'll just let you fight one of her pawns when you're so low on aura?" 

"...Oz..?"

"Not quite."

Oscar charged forward he broke his bubble, he jumped up, he swung his cane at Tyrian's head. Or at least he was supposed to. Tyrian grabbed the cane and kicked Oscar hard in the chest. Oscar flew into a broken chunk of wall, he gasped as he slid down the wall. His aura flickering.

Tyrian turned back to Qrow, his cackling turned into quite malicious giggles. Qrow rose, the barrel of the gun pointing towards Tyrian. The two men once more engaged a bladed dance, sparks and bullets danced around them, the clangs of metal in metal deafening. 

Tyrian knocked Harbinger out of Qrow's hands, it landed a few feet away with a heavy thud. Tyrian shot Qrow in the leg, he fell to the ground, clutching his injured leg.

"This is the Qrow Branwen? Ozpin's closest companion? His dusty old Qrow?" Tyrian leans forward as if he's inspecting the man before him. "Was this truly Ozpin's best man?" 

"Though, I suppose it doesn't matter. My goddess has entrusted me with the pleasure killing you."

Tyrian punches Qrow, once he'd down, Tyrian repeatedly kicks Qrow in the ribs and face. He laughs manically, taking pleasure in getting the hunter's blood on his boots. Tyrian grabbed Qrow by the hair, yanking him up and punched him, causing blood to pour out his nose and lips. Oscar slowly got on on shaking legs, his breath heavy. He leaned himself up against the broken wall he was thrown against, from a distance he saw Tyrian merciless beat Qrow. He saw how Tyrian discreetly shifted his tail and into an attack position. "No..!"

Qrow knelt in front of Tyrian, he stared blankly at the droplets of blood that oozes from his nose and lip and plops on the cracked ground. His aura flickers, his energy drained, his semblance seems to be working against him rather than with him in this fight. Tyrian crouches into a stance, his tail finally coming to view, posed in a way that promises death. Tyrian is just as out of breath as Qrow, the fight dragging on a bit too long. He licks his lips, he tastes a bit of blood and sweat. Tyrian strikes his tail, Qrow squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't see the quick flash of green.

There was a piercing sound of blood splattering on the ground in a large puddle and the choked gasps. Qrow snapped his head up, he saw Oscar facing him with his arms stretched out in protection. He saw the tail that planted itself in the hole of the boy's chest, he saw the way purple poison dropped and mixed into Oscar's blood. He looked at his face, he saw Oscar give a bloody wavering smile.

"Oscar!"

panic charged him, his breath quickened, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Not...quite.." the boy gurgled.

Tyrian stared wide eyed, shocked for a moment before a sinister smile spread across his face. Tyrian yanked back his tail, admiring the blood that heavily coated it. Oscar fell forward with a choked yelp. Qrow was quick to catch him, holding him close, one hand buried in the back of the boy's head. Tyrian sprinted away, cackling madly as he loudly chanted that his queen will be happy that he killed Ozpin. Qrow looked down at Oscar, moving him in a way that he was just slightly laying down, Oscar gave out wet coughs and hard wheezes. If Qrow shined a light in the whole in his chest he could see the way the bones cracked and how the muscle tore.

"No no no no no! Gods- why did you do that?! Oz! why?!" Qrow spat.

"We didn't want to see you die-" a harsh cough "-You're my closest friend, Qrow... I-I couldn't bear the thought of you dying when we had a chance to stop.. to stop.." Ozpin began to trail off, his hands falling limp at his side.

"No! You're not dying on me again, Oz! Not you or the kid. We-we have Jaune. He can use his semblance to save you both!" Qrow started to call for Jaune, for a medic, for anyone to help them. Ozpin blinked heavily, tears blurring his eyesight for a moment. He rested his head on Qrow's chest, listening to his frantic heartbeat. 

"You're not like me..if I died, I'd come back. But, if you die, you won't come back at all.."

Qrow bit back a sob. "Who cares?! That's the whole point of my job,Oz! I'm supposed to protect you so you can beat Salem!" 

Ozpin didn't say anything, the tears falling freely from his face. The world is turning dark, he can only hear Qrow's hysteric yelling as though he's far away. His eyelids are getting heavy. The familiar tug of being in the afterlife guides him and Oscar away, away from Qrow, away from the life both he and Oscar lived for a little while. Qrow realized Ozpin had stopped moving. When Qrow moved him, Oscar's head lolled back. Qrow's eyes widen as he shook Oscar, his head rocking back and forth. The realization that not only did he lose Ozpin for the third time, he lost Oscar as well. it was one thing believing he was missing for a bit only to find him in the head of a 14 year-old farmhand, it was also one thing to lose him in said farmhand, but it was another thing to lose them both at the same time right in front of him. He lost Ozpin for the third time in his life, he lost Oscar for the first time, and it hurt like hell.

Qrow sobbed as he held Oscar's body, Ozpin and Oscar long gone by now. He wept for Ozpin, wept for Oscar, wept for the fact that he didn't get to say goodbye, he didn't apologize to either of them when he punched Oscar, didn't get to apologize to Ozpin when he told the wizard that meeting him was the worst luck of his life. Qrow sobbed harder at that. He didn't mean it, Ozpin was an absolute blessing in his life. Without Ozpin, Qrow would have probably been dead long before now. He wouldn't have met Summer or Tai or had gotten to hold his nieces.

"You shouldn't have done that." Qrow sniffed. "That was meant for me."


End file.
